I Miss You
by Izanami Bell
Summary: Yato ahora es un Dios conocido con muchos seguidores y poco tiempo libre. Yukine jamás se ha sentido mas solo, pero no le importa porque si Yato es feliz él debe serlo también. One-shot.


Años habían pasado desde que Yato fuera un Dios desconocido. Con el tiempo había aprendido como dar a conocer su nombre, todo gracias a el entrenamiento y exigencias de Yukine, quien le había guiado para cumplir su sueño de ser un Dios conocido que hiciera a la gente feliz. Su nombre ya se había extendido por toda la ciudad y tenía muchos seguidores. Ya hasta habían pagado la deuda con Kofuku y incluso tenía un santuario que era igual a la maqueta que le había dado Hiyori tiempo atras.

El Dios no podía estar mas feliz, se había hecho conocido y siempre hacía su mejor esfuerzo para hacer a todos felices.

Yukine se paseaba por la mañana en los alrededores del santuario, mas específicamente en el jardín. Nadie se encontraba allí debido a la hora. Lo sabía y había esperado toda la noche para que estuviera vacío. Necesitaba estar solo, necesitaba pensar.

El rubio no estaba para nada contento por la fama del Dios, al contrario, toda aquella atención había hecho que el peliazul ya no tuviese tiempo para él. Ya casi ni le usaba de no ser porque realmente lo necesitaba, de alguna forma lo sentía lejano incluso aunque le acompañaba siempre que podía. Se sentía como el peor Shinki por desear que todos sus seguidores le abandonaran, pero estaba molesto ¿por qué Yato le dedicaba mas tiempo a gente que solo iba a pedir un deseo?

Sabía que Hiyori también estaba algo triste por ello, pero no decía nada y cuando el Shinki mencionaba algo acerca de eso ella solo sonreía falsamente y respondía **"Estoy feliz por Yato. Es su sueño hecho realidad después de todo ¿no?**" El rubio se mordió la lengua y apretó sus puños al recordar eso. ¿Como era posible que no se diera cuenta de cuanto extrañaba aquellos tiempos en lo que solo eran Hiyori. Yato y él. **"¡Dios del egoísmo!"** pensó enojado mas sabía que jamás sería capaz de decirle algo a quien le había entregado un nombre. Bajo su mirada y cerro sus ojos, un nudo se había formado en su garganta.

Entre todas las plantas del jardín vio algo brillar, y se agacho para agarrarlo. Dándose cuenta que era una moneda de cinco yenes. Supo que debía ser de alguien que seguramente la habría perdido, pero la tomo de todas maneras, no estaba robando pues no lo hacía por codicia simplemente no quería dejarla allí. Vio la moneda y pensó en que todo era su culpa... si la gente no gastara sus monedas pidiendo deseos quizás Yato no estaría tan ocupado cumpliendo cosas a diestra y siniestra y tendría tiempo para él. La apretó con fuerza como tratando de romperla mas la moneda ni siquiera se doblo.

Antes de darse cuenta o si quiera poder evitarlo las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas. No quiso detenerse, había acumulado esa pena tanto tiempo consigo y no podía contenerla mas. Sollozo mirando al suelo cuando de pronto sintió un calor en su espalda y unos brazos rodeándolo. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendido al darse cuenta que no era mas que el peliazul que le apretaba con fuerza.

**"¿Se te había olvidado que puedo sentir lo mismo que tú?"** pregunto suspirando. **"Yukine ¿por qué no me habías dicho que te sentías así?"**

El menor fue invadido por unas ganas de gritar mas se contuvo y respondió **"¿Cuando? ¿En el día cuando estés cumpliendo deseos o en la noche cuando estés durmiendo?"**

**"Sé que he estado ocupado, lo siento. Nunca ha sido mi intención dejarte de lado" **hundió su cabeza en el hombro del rubio** "Tú eres mucho más importante que toda esa gente pidiendo deseos. Tu eres mi Shinki, jamás quiero que te sientas mal, pero no he tenido el tiempo suficiente. Perdóname."** pidió con voz adolorida.

Sekki guardo silencio **"¿Como quieres que te perdone...?"** pregunto con un hilo de voz** "No puedo... Se supone que soy tu Shinki, debo guiarte, pero veo que ya no me necesitas. Eso es bueno ¿no? Debería estar feliz. Yato, esta bien, si eres feliz con esto no me importa. No soy yo quien debe perdonar."**

**"Te necesito por esa misma razón. Si no puedo hacerte feliz jamás habré cumplido mi meta. Necesito que me sigas enseñando, necesito saber como poder hacer feliz ha todos y por sobre todos a ti. Te he dejado de lado, me he olvidado de todo lo importante, _Yukki._.."** le llamo por su nombre formal **"Soy un Dios, ayudo con los problemas de la gente, cumplo sus deseos. Pero he sido un idiota al no darme cuenta que antes debería solucionar mis problemas, no puedo sentirme bien siendo que tú estas mal."** le abrazo aun mas fuerte **"Eres mi único y mi mejor Shinki, _te quiero._ Y no quiero seguir así para después darme cuenta que ya ni siquiera se quien eres."** Yukine tembló al escuchar ese te quiero, no era como si no lo supiera. Era algo obvio asumiendo que estaban hace años juntos y su relación era aun mas profunda que la de Dios a su Tesoro, eran casi como hermanos; por no decir que muchas veces Yato hacía del papel de padre para Yukine y viceversa. Pero de alguna forma le resultaba especial escucharlo de sus labios.

El rubio contuvo sus lagrimas y dijo **"Entonces no lo hagas. No pidas perdón, no te sientas mal, simplemente... quédate conmigo, pero realmente conmigo."**

**"Tu deseo ha sido escuchado fuerte y claro."** Yukine escucho aquello y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que de alguna forma la moneda había llegado a la mano de Yato, a pesar de que antes se encontraba en la suya.

**"Idiota..."** sollozo sonriendo.

Después de todo Yato no había cambiado tanto como creía.

* * *

Mas que reviews agradecería tener una opinión, debido a que no escribo hace mucho. Espero que al que haya leído le haya gustado :)


End file.
